In a relationship
by Broadway-Warrior
Summary: This is new directions told throuh fb  puckleberry


**Rachel Barbara Berry**changed her relationship status to_ in a relationship_

(Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 3 others like this)

**Finn Hudson **changed his relationship status to _single_

(Brittany S. Pierce likes this)

**Finn Hudson** WHAT BRITT Y?

**Santana Lopez** hahhahaha

**Rachel Barbara Berry**I agree

**Finn Hudson** Wow

_Finn Hudson logged off_

**Mercedes Jones** So berry, who's yo man?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** ME ;)

(Rachel Barbara Berry, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and 8 others like this)

_Finn Hudson Logged on_

**Finn Hudson** :(

**Mike Chang** GO TEAM PUCKLEBERRY!

(Rachel Barbara Berry likes this)

**Finn Hudson** What happened to Finchel?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** I happened to Finchel

**Finn Hudson** I thought we were friends

**Brittany S. Pierce** I'm friends with my cat

(Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans and 2 others like this)

**Santana Lopez** I still like you Finn

**Finn Hudson** Shut up Santana, ur not helping

**Santana Lopez** Someone's a little crotchety

_Finn Hudson logged off_

**Kurt Hummel** this convo is getting interesting

(Rachel Barbara Berry and Noah "Puck" Puckerman like this)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** So Berry I mean Rach, when can I come over ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I told u my dads are here and they want to spend "quality time" together

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** *dislike*

**Sam Evans** What the hell is going down? I'm gone 4 2 days and everything happens

**Quinn Fabray** that's what u get 4 leaving me here

(Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohan-Chang, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this)

**Sam Evans** Ugh whatever

**Santana Lopez** Sam y are u so sexy?

**Quinn Fabray** Santana y r u such a whore?

**Santana Lopez** Yeah I'm a whore Fabray. I'm the one who likes to get pregnant with a guy who their not dating

_Quinn Fabray logged off_

**Rachel Barbara Berry** San, That was mean

**Santana Lopez** No one ever said I was nice, I'm starting to like u better than her "RuPaul"

(Rachel Barbara Berry and Noah "Puck" Puckerman like this)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** Me too

(Rachel Barbara Berry likes this)

**Mike Chang** is _Married to _**Tina Cohan-Chang**

**Brittany S. Pierce** Is that y u have the same last name?

(Mike Chang likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** WHO WANTS TO GO SHOPPING?

**Finn Hudson **Someone take him plz or I'll get roped into going

**Mercedes Jones **I'll go hold on I'll pick u up in 10

_Kurt Hummel logged off_

_Mercedes Jones logged off_

_Santana Lopez logged off_

_Quinn Fabray logged on_

**Quinn Fabray** changed her status to _Single_

(Finn Hudson likes this)

**Sam Evans** I'm sorry

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Insensitivity?

(Tina Cohan-Chang, Lauren Zizis, and Finn Hudson likes this)

**Sam Evans** I'M SORRY :(

**Quinn Fabray** Sam, sorry it's over

_Sam Evans logged off_

**Quinn Fabray** Good thing u all can't c me right now

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What did he do now?

**Quinn Fabray** 1 word SATEN or as it states on her birth certificate Santana

(Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Rachel Barbara Berry, Mercedes Jones and 18 others like this)

**Artie Abrams** Hey partay ppl

**Mike Chang** Hey wheels

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** Guys night at mah casa tonight (including Rachel)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I didn't even know u knew what parenthesis were

(Tina Cohan-Chang and Quinn Fabray like this)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** Haha very funny 3

(Rachel Barbara Berry likes this)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I thought badasses don't make hearts

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** you soften me bb

(Mercedes Jones, Rachel Barbara Berry, Tina Cohan-Chang and Quinn Fabray like this)

**Finn Hudson ***dislike*

**Mike Chang** PUCKERMAN'S WHIPPED

(Rachel Barbara Berry, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and Sam Evens likes this)

**Brittany S. Pierce **Whipped like cream in the garage

**Mike Chang** WHAT?

**Tina Cohan-Chang** u were amazing at rehearsal today sweety

**Mike Chang **Wanna grab some chicken feet salad?

**Tina Cohan-Chang** Ugh I guess


End file.
